


Your Favorite Story

by oubastet



Series: A Heavy Heart [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), storytime with crystal exarch and an embarrassed wol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oubastet/pseuds/oubastet
Summary: What tale of mine do you read at night more than others?All of them.[Shadowbringers 5.0 spoilers]





	1. walk me through it

**Author's Note:**

> OH FUCK !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y'ALL !!!!!!!1!!!
> 
> big ol' ShB spoilers as i finished all msq soooo
> 
> ok if you've read Kafe's other escapades let's say that his companionship with Magnai was like, a different timeline/au or something 'cause i don't wanna deal with trying to rework that relationship 'cause i STILL DO LIKE IT but the exarch gave me haurchefant-loving-WoL energy so i'M COMPLETELY, UTTERLY SMITTEN
> 
> as always: no beta and sorry for any typos we live in the fast lane

A dream, one blurred around the edges of his vision with bright light. Kafe stared at his hands, gone pale with golden rivulets that creeped along his skin. An insatiable hunger growled in his belly even though the taste of something lingered on his tongue. Gaze falling even further towards the ground, which was barren except for purple leaves coating the dirt, he saw blood. Following the blood trail, he saw a group of bodies.

Body going taut Kafe saw familiar clothes, familiar hair. All of his friends with bites taken from their limbs as blood polled beneath them. He wanted to retch, knowing full well what the iron taste in his mouth was. And so he heaved, trying to dispel what was in his stomach. All that came up was jewelry that couldn’t digest properly, an item from each of his companions; rings, hair ties, necklaces.

“Ah, so i’m a sin eater, then.” Kafe mused to himself quietly, the words unable to properly form on his lips.

Terror rose up in him, making his body shake like a small flower trying to brave a storm. A scream rang out and he reached towards his friends who were no more. His body fell, pain lacing his limbs as they proceeded to warp into something inhuman. Finally, after a crack that seemed to split himself in two did he wake up violently.

Chest heaving and sweat dripping down his neck and arms, kafe tried to control his breathing. A nightmare that had been plaguing him almost nightly these past few weeks rearing its ugly head yet again. Ever since he had almost turned, unable to control the absorbed light, Kafe hadn’t been able to drive the fear away from his mind. What if he was still slowly shifting into a sin eater? Even though by all accounts his soul had been mended, restored to how it had been, he couldn’t shake the possibility away.

Getting out of his bed, he looked around his private quarters in the Crystarium. He had taken to staying here more often, finding it more comfortable to sleep in a world away from his own. He loved the Source, memories there both good and bad ingrained in his heart. But with the knowledge of Zenos walking among the living yet again, he found it difficult to rest. His self-proclaimed cowardice a crutch of his own making.

Going to the window, Kafe opened it, looking out over the night of Lakeland. The landscape was indescribably beautiful, the stars and faint purple dlow of the trees calming him. A sparkling, iridescent landscape once covered in the eternal light from the flood now had the nighttime expanse of sky. The stars twinkled, and despite having known such a sky in the Source, seeing it here after everything felt much more gratifying.

Now here Kafe was, sitting at a good vantage in the little sanctuary point to oversee Lakeland, marveling at the violet boughs coating the landscape. His fondness for forests always prominent, he had taken to these lands with enthusiasm. New places, rich in their own history and life, it had filled his heart with a homesick feeling but also wonder. All so beautiful and haunting and unfamiliar.

The breeze rustled his hair, making an ear twitch. He sat with his legs crossed, leaning back to contemplate everything. It had been only a little time since it all calmed down, having gone back and forth numerous times from the First and the Source. Kafe tapped his fingers on the stone, too deep in his thoughts to notice the slow footsteps approach him.

“My friend, I did not hear of your arrival. How long have you been here?” A gentle voice asked, laced with an overflowing cheerfulness.

Turning his head, Kafe saw the Crystal Exarch, no… G’raha Tia walking up to him. Unhooded now, the crystal parts of his body shimmered in the moonlight. Kafe stared at him, watching as the other miqo’te sat next to him.

Oh, the Crystal Exarch. He had felt so familiar but at the same time completely foreign. Knowing his true identity answered many questions and unveiled more, but Kafe felt nothing but relief seeing him alive. Despite his haggard appearance and tired gait, Kafe was absolutely grateful for his safety. The man he had no trust for at the start becoming someone so incredibly dear. 

“Need I parade my arrival?” He teased lightly, tail curling happily. G’raha simply smiled at him, mimicking Kafe’s posture. “”No, but I always look forward to them.”

Kafe felt his heart clench; seeing that expression and hearing those words carrying such fondness. He wanted to reach out and grab hold of it.

“What brings you to the Crystarium on such fine a night?” G’raha asks, looking up at the sky. His red eyes crinkled at the edges as his smile widened. “Not that I blame you. The sky is lovely.”

“The Source was never robbed of it.”

“Yes, but I’m sure there is more satisfaction with the First’s. After all, you are the hero who gifted us this view.”

Somewhat embarrassed by the praise, Kafe brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his tail around his ankles. This man dealt such words so easily.

“Why do you admire me so?” He asked, though he knew the answer. G’raha had read all of his tales, heard goodwill of the Warrior of Light from songs and books. How much he knew and what he knew was what was curiouser. It felt like he was repeating a conversation that had happened quite many years ago now.

G’raha gave him a confused look, which softened into one of understanding. “Why do you think, Kafe? After everything you’ve done? All of the hope you inspire in people? It helped me for countless years.”

“It’s… odd to know my life was written down, with people reading of me long after... everything that happened.” Kafe pulled himself a little closer in on himself, recalling the stories G’raha had clung to were after his death. It was chilling to think about, honestly. Kafe had no wish to die and no wish to know how it would come to be. But in one timeline it had been too soon and too much.

Nodding, G’raha looked away, back towards the speckled sky. “For me they were stories, and you were some fantastic hero from another time, even if I had known you briefly before.” He suddenly pursed his lips, almost in a defiant pout unbecoming of his current title. “I know how little you think of yourself sometimes. And that’s all nonsense.”

Startled, Kafe’s ears swiveled forwards. “H-how do you…?”

“Even when I had first met you it came off that way. When I asked your fellow scions about you to gauge your personality, they told me you were still similar in that regard.” Shrugged the Exarch, his more sly personality of before he had left in the Source bleeding through. It relieved Kafe to know there were things that had not changed.

“There were a few that I was quite… jealous of, if I can be truly honest with you.” G’raha said then, his ears twitching bashfully.

“Jealous?” Kafe repeated, keeping a scoff bottled up. Who would be jealous of some of the things that had happened to him? Knowing G’raha, it was probably many of them, his wishes to be go adventuring stronger than ever.

Being roped into all kinds of situations from Ul’dah to Ishgard, to encountering Zenos and liberating Ala Mhigo, where he thought he could rest after Doma. A lot of it was harrowing, but fruitful, too. Nightmares came too often.

Seeming to get more embarrassed as he tried to get the words out, G’raha fidgeted with his hands. “Well, specifically of… people.”

Raising an eyebrow, Kafe’s tail twitched curiously.

“You were almost married, were you not? During your stay in Ishgard?”

It felt like a bucket of cold water got dumped on Kafe, and he froze. Of course something like that would be recounted, it would create a sense of drama to any tale. But for Kafe it had been very real, very painful, and still made a dull ache beat in his chest.

“Yes, that… happened.”

“His part in your story brought me much grief, I cannot even imagine how painful it must have been to lose him. I’m sorry for making you remember such things, my friend.” G’raha seemed to almost slide closer, placing their shoulders together. His tail underneath his robes would have probably coiled around Kafe’s own if given the chance.

“But with that I was also jealous of him. I started to… project myself, albeit happily, into a similar situation with you…. Ah, I’ve said far too much, haven’t I? Wounds of the heart take much more time to heal.” He laughed nervously, gathering himself to stand up.

Face on fire, Kafe’s brain scrambled to think of something to reply with. All he knew was that he didn't’ want G’raha to go yet. So he jumped up, reached out and grabbed the other miqo’te’s hand.

“G’raha Tia…!” He said simply, watching those ruby eyes turn to look at him. So filled with admiration and adoration, threatening to spill over.

“Uh…. Er, I….” He stammered, staring at his boots so he didn’t have to see the smile that had begun to spread over G’raha’s face.

“Yes, Kafe?”

“Wh… How many books of me were there?”

Chuckling, G’raha squeezed Kafe’s hand. “Quite a few. Would you like to read them?”

“I can’t… read.” Embarrassed, Kafe lowered his head again. G’raha seemed to panic, placing his other hand over the one already holding Kafe’s. “Then I will gladly read them to you! Maybe you can clear up any discrepancies in the writing? I think that sounds quite enjoyable, actually.”

Beginning to lead Kafe along to the tower, Graha didn’t let go of his hand. Tail quivering, Kafe nodded silently. “I’m sure I’ll find some, I’m not very interesting to write about.”

“Oh, please, Kafe.”

====

The Ocular had books stacked into numerous tall piles, some of them having collapsed into a mess of papers and bindings. Kafe had only been here a few times before, but the small size of the room and the amount of books didn’t equate very well. Too many books, much too little living space.

Waiting at the door while G’raha frantically tried to straighten up, Kafe watched him run about. Putting books in certain spots or reading the spine to skip over it or grab it. Not all of them must be about himself, but G’raha was beginning to collect a sizable armfull. It was becoming too much for him to carry, so Kafe intercepted, forcefully taking a snack under his arm. In what he lacked in size he made up for in strength, particularly his arms. Drawing a bow most of your life and fighting Primals would do that to you.

When G’raha was done collecting all of the volumes he could find, the Exarch looked around the room as if trying to find some place to sit. Clearing his throat, Kafe dared to suggest they go to his quarters in the Crystarium. G’raha stared at him for a moment, then his face went almost as red as the clothes he wore. He agreed after a moment’s pause.

Walking through the Crystarium was always a lengthy process, as everyone came up to say hello or offer the Crystal Exarch something. Talking to everyone in turn, G’raha never seemed to tire of interacting with the townsfolk. He knew most everyone by name, and asked first if he didn’t. Kafe was also popular, his identity now commonly known as the Warrior of Darkness. By the time they had arrived at Kafe’s room, they had a basket each filled with food, drink and other manners of things.

Putting everything down on the table, Kafe sighed, enjoying the new quiet. G’raha looked over their unexpected late-night snacks, hand on his chin.

“Are you hungry, Kafe? Why don’t we make use of the Crystarium’s goodwill?”

Always up for food, Kafe’s ears perked and he nodded far too quickly. He personally didn’t have a knack for cooking, but he remembered the basket of sandwiches the Exarch had left for him before and immediately felt hungry. Lucky for him, the contents of the basket included such things to make even better sandwiches.

Not doing much to help, Kafe simply hovered as G’raha used the small kitchenette in the room, chopping and prepping. Kafe rummaged for drinks, avoiding the wine and picking out the carrot juice. He offered some to G’raha, who declined in favor of just water, and they sat at the table with their little meal and stack of books.

Kafe purred as he bit into the food, amazed at how hungry he had actually been. G’raha bit into his own slowly, instead watching Kafe happily eat.

“Full glad am I that you’re enjoying them. It didn’t take much, but I’m pleased to see you so happy with something so simple.” G’raha pointed out, shuffling in his chair across Kafe.

Shrugging his shoulders, Kafe finished chewing before he spoke. “I’m pretty sure I thanked you for them last time, but even so, I appreciate it. I burn things, I can’t cook them, unfortunately.”

“Have you ever tried?”

“Only a few times. It’s never worked out.”

G’raha chuckled. “The Warrior of Darkness, unable to cook. Is there a hobby you took up that isn’t cooking? I fear not everything was written down of your more personal life.”

Kafe took another sandwich, stuffing half of it into his mouth. “I like plants.”

Nodding, G’raha closed his eyes. “You grew up in more arid terrain, I recall. Until you made your way to Gridania. And even living there, surrounded by trees, you still took an interest in plants?” Kafe’s ears lay comfortably, and his tail curled at the tip. “Yes, being surrounded by forest puts me at ease.”

“So that’s why you were always looking over Lakeland. The violet leaves look truly stunning, don’t they?” G’raha mused, glancing out the window at the trees still glimmering under the meager moonlight.

Kafe shrugged, reaching towards the book pile. Many of them were thin, but a few were more sturdily bound. One with a dragon on the front looked quite well-worn and he absentmindedly flipped through it. There were a few drawings here and there, and he realized he recognized the penmanship.

“Ah, that one was written by Edmont de Fortemps, whom I’m sure you know fairly well. He wrote of you quite fondly. His pictures were lovely.” Piped up the other miqo’te, sipping at his water with a somewhat nervous look.

The picture Kafe fell on was a side profile of him; tousled hair, bundled up in a coat with Alphinuad next to him. They both looked positively miserable, and Kafe was amazed the Count had gotten those emotions across. It must have been when they had first arrived in Ishgard. The city and the people were equally as cold then and Kafe felt a guilty twinge when he couldn’t remember the last time he had visited just for the sake of visiting.

“Alright then, let’s see.” G’raha hummed, taking the book from Kafe’s fingers. “He wrote of your battle with Nidhogg saying you came out of it without a scratch, albeit looking exhausted.”

Kafe chuckled. Even if he had practically lived with the Fortemps, he didn’t want the Count to worry so he ended up keeping many wounds under wraps or as inconspicuous as possible. “I had a terrible bruise and a few broken ribs after that last bout with him. I didn’t want people to worry about me so I spoke nothing of it.”

Eye widening, G’raha seemed distressed. “Didn’t want them to worry? What if it had caused something more permanent?”

“I am surrounded by impeccable healers at all times.”

“Yes, but you are only…” As G’raha said that, he stopped.

“I had met you before any of this happened and it had been so brief. I knew you were a magnificent adventurer, but then… all of this.” He gestured to their pile of books, running a hand over a well-worn cover. “I knew you weren’t invincible, but the stories made it seem so. Even a Warrior of Light isn’t safe from the terrors brought upon by war...” His hand clenched into a fist, recalling the deaths that had been avoided.

“You’re just… a man trying so very hard to keep terrible things at bay.”

Spine tingling, Kafe stared at the Exarch. Hearing it from someone else brought relief to his shoulders, but a new kind of anxiety. He felt like he had crushed all of G’raha’s dreams when the man had seen him so close to falling. That strangely terrified him.

“G’raha-” Started Kafe, watching the other miqo’te’s ears tilt towards him. “I’m… sorry I’m not like the stories. They’re probably all magnificent and grand while in reality I’m floundering, wondering if all of it will be alright in the end.... I-”

G’raha abruptly stood up and put the book down, his expression somewhat… angry?

“I told you that’s nonsense. You are far more than these stories. They cannot even begin to compare to your true self. These volumes are meant for people desperate and hoping for a brighter future, and while they are true events, the man behind them is so… so much more. And I am honored to be able to stand with him.”

Shrinking back, Kafe lowered his ears. So much faith in him…

“Kafe.” That voice, filled to the brim with what could only be unconditional love, finally made him look up and gaze back at G’raha.

“When you called my name again, which I haven’t heard in so long… my gratitude felt amplified. You continue to and will always be my inspiration, Kafe.”

Eyes feeling wet, Kafe dipped his head again. “I’ve been so terrified of becoming a sin eater and learning other things have made me unsure of who I am. It… means more than you could know when you say these things.” He wiped at his eyes, bidding himself not to cry in front of G’raha. The man opposite him smiled warmly, looking a bit bashful.

“You’re safe, Norvrandt is safe. And it’s all because of your own self, please never forget that.” He said softly, reaching out his crystalline hand to place atop Kafe’s. Startled when Kafe gripped his palm tightly, G’raha’s ears twitched.

“Raha… truly, thank you.” Kafe said weakly, but with a confidence he could only barely muster. Becoming flustered, G’raha gave a little tug to pull his hand free which Kafe obliged almost a little reluctantly.

“I should be the one thanking you instead! You’ve done too much for just a simple word of thanks.” G’raha stumbled over his words, lacing his hands together nervously. Watching him made an emotion pleasantly bubble in Kafe’s chest, and he stared at G’raha.

“So have you.”

“Nothing of your caliber.” G’raha protested, started when he saw Kafe frown.

“You built all of this. You’ve saved people.”

The G’raha of the Source and the Exarch might have their differences, but they were still one in the same, and Kafe knew that the years of hoping and wishing and waiting had warped that personality quite a bit. But he still helped people, still strived to do good. And that would always make them the same.

Deciding that they could argue this for years, Kafe shook his head, shoving the book at G’raha with a steady gaze. “Read this to me. All of it.”

Knowing exactly what he was doing, G’raha sighed but smiled. “Of course. This is one of my favorites after all.”

Kafe tilted his head. “One of your favorites?”

“Well, all of them are my favorites.”

Flushing, Kafe settled his arms on the table, folding them and leaning his chin on them. He watched G’raha’s mouth as he spoke the page’s words, hearing Edmont de Fortemps in the writing but the miqo’te’s gentle voice. It was soothing, and he wished they had thought of this earlier. A few words caught his attention and he interrupted.

“I actually didn’t enjoy the dinners.” He said, a little tiredly. G’raha’s voice was putting him to sleep.

“Really? It says you were polite and jovial, albeit a little cautious in the presence of new company.” Pointed out G’raha, ears perked.

“It may be correct, but I was probably going through quite the panic. This was Haurcehfant’s father after all, and I was an intruder, per say.”

“I’m sure he didn’t think of it that way. He welcomed you generously.”

“He did, completely, and I can never repay him. But I blow things out of proportion for myself.”

And G’raha chuckled. “It seems you do.”


	2. take my advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kafe decides to ask for an opinion, though in all honesty he knows the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's CATBOY CITY up in here and i am a PROUD RESIDENT
> 
> prob gonna be only one more chapter 'cause i just want the snuggly soft
> 
> help i don't want to write urianger ever again

Despite something digging into his cheek, it took a moment for Kafe to remember the last time he had slept so deeply. Mind free of dreams, he pushed his face further into the crook of his arm. It was comfortable, a pleasant breeze from the open window ruffling his hair. He opened his eyes a bit, vision hazy with sleep, tempted to just close them and curl up again. A figure sitting across him made him jolt with alarm, ears and body going straight up in attention. Realizing it was the Crystal Exarch, Kafe relaxed slightly, only to get embarrassed seconds later.

“I… I fell asleep. You were talking and I fell asleep.” He mumbled, crestfallen.

G’raha gave him a smile, looking unfazed. It seems he had taken to reading quietly. “You did, but pay that no mind. I’m glad you were comfortable enough to do so. You seemed tired.” He went on, putting aside the book he had been looking over.

Giving his shoulders a stretch, Kafe dipped his head apologetically and tried to groom his hair a bit. As he did so, G’raha let out a little chuckle. Flushing, Kafe looked up at him, breathless upon watching that expression.

“What is it?” He asked a bit sulkily, tail swaying back and forth.

“I’m sorry, it’s just… you try so very hard to fix your hair I’ve noticed. It never seems to behave despite your best efforts.” Own ears tilting back comfortably, G’raha reached out a hand to attempt to smooth Kafe’s hair himself.

Flinching, Kafe went still afterwards. As G’raha ran his unmarred hand through his hair and behind his ears, Kafe closed his eyes and relished in the contact. He leaned into the touch and felt a purr rise up in his chest. The hand was suddenly gone and Kafe lamented at its disappearance. Opening his eyes, he saw G’raha’s face turned a bright red at his recent actions.

“O-oh, I’m… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have... “ He stuttered, covering his chin with a clenched hand. “I wasn’t even thinking. You’ve always seemed averse to… touching.”

Flabbergasted, Kafe stared at him. Did he really come off that way? Sure he was cautious and didn't like new people very much, but G’raha was hardly a stranger. He loved contact with people he cared about, more often than not taking up too much of his friend’s personal space. Sure he only did it in private, and not to mention craved a friendly scratch behind the ear any chance he could get.

With G’raha it felt different, more intimate. Kafe wanted him to thread those fingers through his hair for hours and hours more.

“G’raha.” He started, and the miqo’te looked at him albeit apologetically. “Touch me again?”

Ruby red eyes going wide, G’raha looked to almost be at war with himself. How could he simply just pet the Warrior of Darkness like a common house coeurl? Kafe beckoned him to the other side of the table, doing it more urgently when G’raha wouldn't move. Finally the Exarch stood up, nervously plodding over to where Kafe sat.

Taking both of G’aha’s hands, feeling the man startle underneath his touch, Kafe put them behind his ears. “You know how nice it feels.” Kafe reassured, from one miqo’te to another.

“Yes, but… you’re…”

“I’m what?”

“I’m sorry, you’re… very important to me. Doing things like this makes me feel... odd.” G’raha finally admitted, gaze averted to the side. His hands didn’t move.

Eyes narrowing, Kafe frowned quite visibly. “If you do not coddle me, then I’ll do it to you.” And he stood up, reaching his hands to run them through G’raha’s red hair.

“W-wait! Kafe--” Began G’raha, stopping instantly when he melted into the touch. He closed his heads, leaning into Kafe’s hands, ears twitching back in contentment. Smiling, Kafe put his forehead to the other’s and felt the purr vibrating through G’raha. How honest.

G’raha finally opened his eyes, looking at Kafe with a mixture of irritation and embarrassment. “You… That feels very nice, thank you…” Smiling, Kafe took his hands away and G’raha gave himself a little shake.

“It’s quite late, Kafe, I think I will let you retire for the night. Thank you for… indulging me.” G’raha said bashefully, putting his cowl up. Kafe noted with amusement he now did that when he was trying to hide. Reluctantly nodding, Kafe stood, walking his guest out the door. They stalled in the doorway, with G’raha wringing his hands together nervously.

“You’re always welcome, you know…” Kafe mumbled, overcome with a sudden shyness. His body rang with the want to spend time with G’raha, listen to his voice and curl up next to him. Being with him felt right, felt comfortable.

Giving him a soft look, G’raha nodded. “I shan’t keep you any longer. Please sleep well, Kafe.” And with a polite nod of the head, he practically ran off. Confused at the pace of his getaway, Kafe stared at him bump into a few confused residents while he made his way down the hall and out of sight.

====

“And he was purring? Are you sure?”

“Yes? I’m a miqo’te, of course I’m sure.”

Deciding to go to one of his trusted Scions for help, which was shocking as he usually kept to himself and stewed over his feelings until it all burst out, Kafe now sat in the flower fields of Il Mheg with Thancred beside him. Ryne was a way off with Urianger, making flower crowns of some sort with faeries gathered around them, chittering excitedly.

Laying on his back and looking up into the sky, Kafe’s tail flopped against the ground irritably. He liked it here; liked the sloping fields and bright colors, even if the residents could sometimes get on his nerves. And Thancred was currently getting on his nerves, asking silly questions they all obviously knew the answer to.

“I’m a seasoned fellow, take my advice to heart now why don’t you.” Thancred said with a smile, his large coat discarded to the side so he could relax.

“I am technically older than you.” Kafe teased, odd-eyes narrowed.

“In the Source, yes.” Thancred pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

Tearing up grass and throwing it at Thancred’s face, Kafe smirked as the man tried to spit it all out. He sneezed, sitting up to get the rest of it out of his jacket. He mimicked the attack, getting a clump of grass and flowers and dropping it all in Kafe’s hair. Yelping, Kafe jumped up, tackling Thancred’s knees to bowl him over. They tumbled through the flowers right into a resting sheep who angrily bleated at them before running off.

Shaking his head, Kafe’s ears flopped as he tried to get it all out. Ryne ran over, laughing after witnessing the pathetic wrestling match.

“Thancred, you still have petals in your hair.” She giggled, reaching out to pick the pink from th white.

“Thank you, Ryne. Now be a dear and don’t help Kafe, hmm?” Thancred asked, throwing the miqo’te a rebellious look. Baring his teeth, Kafe began to groom as best as he could, finally satisfied enough to let it be.

Ryne went over, sitting close next to Kafe and ignoring Thancred’s request as she picked out a few strands from Kafe’s hair and tail. “Kafe, are you having relationship troubles?” She asked curiously, genuinely, though her blue eyes glimmered with mischief.

“Hmm. I don’t know what to call it.” Kafe mused, putting a hand to his chin.

“Oh, it’s definitely relationship trouble.” Interrupted Thancred.

Shooting him a look, Kafe lay back down on his back to look up into the blue sky. Clouds like cotton floated along on the warm breeze, relaxing him. Urianger joined them, sitting next to Ryne and stretching his legs out towards Thancred. Kafe eyed the three of them, wistful at their sort of close-knit, familial relationship. He was kind of surprised upon arriving in the First to see Thancred and Urianger together, but it had been literal years for them while he had last seen them a week or so ago at the time. Kafe instantly took to Ryne, inwardly vowing to keep her safe from all harm.

Rnye leaned closer, tilting her head and asking, “Is it the Exarch?” Kafe spluttered, putting an arm over his face to deflect the question. He could feel his face gow hot and heard Thancred laugh.

“He’s been tip toeing around the subject for weeks, Ryne. You’re not going to get a straight answer from Kafe on this, he’s an utter disaster.”

Clearing his throat, Urianger decided to intervene. “Thancred, thou cannot tease Kafe. Thou was also doing this, tip to-eth, as thine words called it.”

Thacred laughed again. “Tip to-eth? Oh, Urianger never ceases to amaze.”

Ignoring him, Urianger turned to Kafe, smiling gently. “Kafe, thou art troubled, yes?” The miqo’te nodded slowly, ears twitching forwards to catch sounds far off.

“I… I don’t want to rush him on anything. And I don’t want it to seem like I’m just falling for him because of his pretty words and generosity.” He explained, turning over onto his stomach to pick at the grass. His tail languidly curved over his back, and he could see Ryne reach for it before knowing her manners. Amused, he flicked it towards her, letting it fall in her lap and she giggled as his fur tickled her skin. She ran her fingers through the soft, well-groomed fur, and Kafe felt himself relax at the touch.

“Oh, but you are. He spoke so prettily, I could see you crumble every time he spoke.” Jabbed Thancred, maneuvering himself to lay in Uranger’s lap. He elezen gave a discouraged sigh but did nothing.

Burying his face into his arms, Kafe let out a long groan. Who was he kidding, he was absolutely weak to those kinds of things. But the Exarch was so much more than that; he was a lost companion from years ago, a person who ultimately saved his life, the man who seemed so selfless at the cost of other’s lives. Kafe seemed to gravitate towards those types.

Kafe recalled their talk in Eulmore while they were trying to get to Mt. Gulg. How G’raha wished to travel alongside him, cross the sea and winds with him, see all the sights of the world together. It made Kafe’s heart ache fiercely, knowing he could never be too far from the tower.

Ryne gave his tail one last stroke, her expression gentle. “You should tell him! It’s obvious he feels the same way about you, Kafe. Everything is going to be fine.”

“I just don’t want… something bad to happen.” Kafe admitted, watching a tiny ladybug walk along a flower. Its bright red shell glimmered in the sunlight, like the smallest of jewels; like G’raha’s eyes.

Flushing, Kafe looked away. “What could happen? He’s safe as can be.” Thancred pointed out, eyes closed with the temptation of sleep edging at his words. Mulling it over, Kafe sighed again, feeling that yearning tugging inside him. Thancred was right, but an apprehension still gnawed at him. The last time Kafe had fallen so deeply in love, it had been ripped from him and it had almost happened with G’raha, too. So of course he was worried. Shoving that all deep down for now, he resigned himself to having the feelings resurface again and again. Then, he closed his eyes, feeling the hum of the aetheryte network, putting the Crystarium in his mind.


	3. yours yours yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as i am yours and you are mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe this time kafe will stay happy during msq.

It had been a long time since Kafe had felt this manner of nervous; hands sweaty as he wrung them together as he tried to think of what to say. No one had proposed to him this time around, but it still felt like he needed to give some sort of answer. Though to what exactly he didn’t know. Kafe stood now at the base of the tower stairs which suddenly seemed so much farther away, like an extra thousand steps had been added just last night.

“Hello, warrior.” A familiar voice called next to him, making Kafe jump ten malms in the air. He turned, seeing Lyna looking at him with a confused expression. She had scared the Warrior of Darkness with a greeting and would probably never forget it.

Smoothing his fur, Kafe let out a little cough. “Hi…” He mumbled, feeling himself relax but still carry the anxiety of his future encounter. The vie raised an eyebrow at him, her shoulders lax as she stepped beside him. She handed Kafe a small covered basket and he looked between her and the parcel in a silent question.

“I have not seen his Lordship all day, and as he is wont to skip meals I asked the cooks to prepare something for him. If you would be so kind as to deliver that to him I would be most grateful.” Lyna explained, giving a little salute at Kafe. He felt as the sweat on his brow dripped down his cheek, panicking now that he actually had to go see G’raha. Noticing his hesitation, Lyna tilted her head. “Is something amiss?”

“No! No… I… I’m thinking.” Kafe fumbled out, making Lyna’s brows knit closer together.

“About what? You’re on good terms, are you not?” She asked, folding her arms over her chest as she watched Kafe’s face a little too intently. Unable to answer her, Kafe’s gaze went to the side as he fixated on a copper gutter a little too intently. He could tell how much redder his must have been. Of all the people to encounter when he was preparing himself to confess to G’raha, it had to be the one who had been raised by him. Lyna was attached to G’raha in a way no one else was, and Kafe was unsure what she would think of him vying for the Exarch’s affections. Unfortunately Kafe was a bit too easy to read and Lyna’s eyes widened because she knew. She knew that the warrior of Darkness was losing his cool because he was in love with the Crystal Exarch.

“Aha.” Was all she said, putting a hand to her chin thoughtfully. “I’m aware you knew him when you were both in his homeland, but to think…” Nevertheless, she smiled at him and gave the basket in Kafe’s hands a little pat. “All the more reason to.”

“Lyna, wait, I-” Kafe started, but she had already ended the conversation.

He must have looked like a fool as he tried to make Lyna not walk away, but Kafe’s tongue was ultimately tied. Half of him was ridden with anxiety while the other knew he should just go up the tower and give himself up. He looked down at the basket, opening it a crack. A bowl of covered soup, some fresh bread, fruit, sandwiches, a few sweets, all stuffed lovingly into the little compartment. Kafe could tell it was still warm, fresh from the oven or the pot, just for the Crystarium’s beloved leader.

Sighing, Kafe steeled himself, holding the basket like it was the most precious cargo. He walked up the steps, giving a shaky hello to the gatekeeper as he was let inside. The crystal always glowed with ethereal light, sparkling against the glints of the strange lanterns that lit the halls. Arriving in the Ocular, he looked around only to find it empty. He peeked into the few side rooms, until finally he arrived at the one G’raha kept as a personal room of sorts. A simple bed, though it looked barely used, a few cupboards full of books and other miscellaneous items, a table covered in books, and then, at a little desk in the back, a sleeping miqo’te. His head rested on an open book, a quill fallen out of his hand with a blotched parchment underneath.

Letting out a light chuckle, Kafe felt all his nervousness seep away. Being around G’raha made him relax, drove all his worries out the window. He placed the basket on the side free of paper and ink, giving G’raha a light poke on an ear. As much as he didn’t want to disturb him, knowing he hadn’t eaten at all today made his mission more urgent, so wake him up Kafe shall.

G’raha woke with a start, ears and tail shooting up in alarm. He looked around him, noticing where he had fallen asleep and letting out a small “tsk” under his breath. Then he turned to who had woken him, eyes going from misty to sparkling as soon as they laid eyes on Kafe.

“Oh! Kafe, it’s just you.” He said pleasantly, rubbing at his eyes. Kafe smiled at him, ears swiveled forward to catch any words G’raha spoke. “I’m sorry you had to see me like that… I’m afraid I get so caught up in my research that I don’t know when or where my head falls.” He stood up, stretching a bit. Kafe heard some of his joints crinkle, and tried to his the chuckle that threatened to let loose.

“I know, I’m quite the old man.” G’raha laughed meekly, ears attentively perked whenever Kafe spoke. The other miqo’te hung on Kafe’s every word like it was the most precious treasure. It was flattering and Kafe knew it was only because G’raha thought it truly was worth more than all the riches he could possibly vy for. 

Kafe pushed the basket towards G’raha, tail twitching excitedly. “Lyna brought these for you. Said she hadn’t seen you eat.” G’raha straightened his posture, opening the basket and smiling when he looked inside. “She is too kind. I would have gone down to the kitchens at some point.”

“It’s practically evening, G’raha.” Kafe pointed out, making the other man wilt knowingly.

“Yes, you’re right… Won’t you eat with me? Tell me where your travels took you today.” Asked G’raha hopefully, moving the basket to the table. He cleaned some of the books off, plopping them onto the bed and desk, dragging over an extra chair for Kafe to use.

He took the soup, taking off the lid and giving a little blow to cool it down. Noticing Kafe seemed a little lost, G’raha took a napkin, dropping a sandwich and some of the sweets packed and sliding it towards him.

“It’s fine, I… I already ate.” Kafe protested, but a comical grumble from his stomach sent him quiet. G’raha simply laughed, watching Kafe begrudgingly eat with shining eyes. They idly chatted, Kafe more interested in G’raha getting a meal into him, until finally the basket was empty.

Wiping at his mouth with a napkin, Graha let out a satisfied hum. “The cooks in the crystarium spoil me too much.”

Kafe’s ears flicked back. “As they have every reason to spoil you.”

“They should be spoiling you, my friend.” G’raha dismissed, raising an eyebrow in the Warriors direction. Narrowing his eyes, Kafe tapped his nails on the table. G’raha waited for a rebuttal and smiled when none came. The smile faded when Kafe stood up sharply, tail lashing as he stared down at G’raha.

“Kafe? Is something the matter?”

“Yes! Do you not see that they love you? Of course they would go above and beyond to take care of you.” Kafe’s face twisted in exasperation, and he started pacing. “You’ve saved them, and continue to! You may not be away galavanting into the maws of every monster and new land you come across, but you’re still treasured by your people.”

“I can say the same of you, Kafe.” G’raha said, voice smooth and calm.

“We aren’t talking about me.” Snapped Kafe, regretting his tone instantly.

He sat back down in the chair, whispering an apology but G’raha shook his head. The Exarch reached over to a book, taking it and opening it to a seemingly random page. Kafe watched, his pupils narrowed as he watched G’raha’s crystal hand smooth out the well-worn page. Oh, how he wanted the glittering hand grasped in his.

“It’s often written that while you hold others in high regard, you yourself lack self-worth. When we were part of NOAH, you often pushed aside my compliments, despite your prowess. Because you came from so little?” Asked the red-haired miqo’te, the tip of his tail twitching back and forth, waiting.

“It’s… complicated now. It used to be that.” Kafe admitted, fiddling with a tassel on his belt. G’raha leaned on the table and tilted his head.

“Would you tell me, then? What this newfound uncertainty is.”

It took a moment, but Kafe finally looked up. He gazed into G’raha’ ruby eyes, getting lost in their glimmer and the affection that made them glow like so. “I’m failing at being the Warrior of Light. Or… warrior of Darkness in this case.”

G’raha’s ears straightened in surprise. “Failing? After all that happened with Hades?”

“I… I can’t keep everyone safe. It’s getting more and more… difficult.” Grasping at the air, Kafe saw myriads of images cross his mind, and closed his eyes tightly. “I know they don’t need me to protect them but they’re my family now, and if I lost them.... I don’t know what I’d do.”

“You’re afraid for them, and that is justified. It comes with their line of work, Kafe.” Explained G’raha, looking down at the book and flipping through more pages. He rested on one towards the end, lifting his eyes and smiling. “Can I read to you?” His ears twitched happily when Kafe nodded and he started reading.

Kafe listened, then flinched when he realized what part of his life this was. Saving Ala Mhigo from Zenos, and the joys of the people. The Warrior of Light was their hero, the one who paved the way for their liberty. The words were full of gratitude and unconditional love for their champion, and hearing them in G’raha’s voice made it all the more… embarrassing.

Face flushed red, Kafe covered the words with his hands, brushing across G’rahas. “Alright that’s… that’s enough.”

“See what they think of you? Please, Kafe, don’t be scared of your own thoughts.” G’raha put a hand atop Kafe’s giving it a little squeeze. His smile was warm, and Kafe felt bolstered just by the sight of him. Remembering why he was here in the first place, Kafe got quiet.

Reaching up, Kafe put a hand to G’raha’s head, running his hands though the other miqo’te’s hair and rubbing a thumb along the base of an ear. G’raha’s breath hitched slightly and his eyes dilated at the touch, but he stood still. Kafe brought his other hand up, framing G’rahas face between them, leaning forwards and kissing him. He could feel G’raha’s gasp on his lips, but them he melted into it.

It was short but sweet, and Kafe was reluctant to pull away. He hadn’t had contact like this in s long he was hungry for it. Opening his eyes, he watched G’raha’s face, seeing the shock and confusion swimming over his face.

“Kafe, you… What was…”

“Raha, if I’m being too forward, please stop me… I’ve been mustering the courage to do that for what feels like forever.” Kafe mumbled, pressing their foreheads together. G’raha reached his hands up, hugging Kafe until his shaky fingers were digging into Kafe’s coat.

“No, no, it’s quite alright. I’m not dreaming, am I? You’ve just kissed me, and I’m still in reality?” G’raha whispered, face flushed. Kafe’s ears lay flat and he put his arms around G’raha in a tight hug, squeezing him with shaking shoulders.

“You’re very important to me. I don’t know how to go about asking, but… if you would be mine as I am yours…” Odd-colored eyes downcast in apprehension, Kafe waited.

“Kafe--” And suddenly he was being kissed again, this time much more fervently as G’raha threatened to topple him over. When he stopped, Kafe realized he was crying, and panicked as he reached for a cloth to wipe them away. He ended up using his shirt sleeve, rubbing diligently at the crystal parts of his cheek to get it sparkly clean.

“Oh, my adoration outweighs any of the thoughts that tell me no. I dreamed of moments like this far too often… Your arms around me, talking to me so sweetly…” G’raha cuddled into Kafe’s chest, leaning into the crook of his neck and purring fiercely. Kafe responded simply by hugging him tighter, as if at any moment he might vanish again.

“Raha… my heart almost burst when Emet-Selch took you. I thought I would lose the person I loved again. I just…” Burying his face into G’raha’s hair Kafe took a death breath, breath wobbling.

“Well, you called my name. I had to come back, didn’t I?” Sitting up G’raha looked at Kafe fondly, so fondly that it made his chest ache.

_Don’t take him away from me, too. ___

__Kafe squeezed his eyes tightly, pressing his face into G’raha’s robes. The comfort and beat of his heart, loud and fast, echoed against him. He felt the other miqo’te stand suddenly, leaning over him. Kafe looked up, met then by another kiss from G’raha. He sighed into it, hands on G’raha’s waist, holding him there._ _

__“Kafe…” Whispered G’raha, hands running through the warrior’s hair, petting his ears, his hands shaking as if in complete disbelief. “Yours and mine.”_ _

__His eyes then glinted with want, and Kafe gulped. The Crystal Exarch may call himself an old man, but he was about to find out how spry they both really were._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> g'raha tops in this relationship ;9
> 
> i'm thirsty for more so mayhaps i'll write that sooner or later


End file.
